The adventures of a stray !
by CiaossuWarty
Summary: A girl with a position of 4th in the 11 squad turns out to be an important role in the Aizen-incident ! Watch as this stray cat with Golden ears and a flashy tail change the defeat of Aizen along with tons of twist and turns from the start of Bleach ! Reviews are recommended for improvement !


**CiaossuWarty :** Hey guys long time no see ! =)

**ShiroFox : **Hey guys sry for not posting early...

**Both : **Enjoy !

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the pathway towards the lieutenant meeting place as two shinigamis paced while talking .

"This is my first time , you know...wearing an adjutant in insignia " Renji said to Iba as he secured the armband with a carving of a chinese ' six ' on it , " 'course it is ,it's my first time ,too, since it was made manditory." Iba said , his left arm has a armband carved a chinese 'seven' on it " "Lieutenants,put on your adjutant insignia and standby in Deputy Official Chamber 2 " Huh ? " He minicked the person who reported the meeting place as he continued " This is startin' to get interestin' here . " Both of them walked quickly .

They stopped at the sliding door and slide open it and once both of them entered , they saw Momo with an armband carved the chinese '5' , she was resting on the floor , leaning on the sides of the wall with her eyes closed , upon hearing the sliding door open she opened her eyes and greeted Renji , "Abarai-kun ! Iba-san ! "

Once they greeted each other Renji begin to ask Momo if the only lieutenant here is her "Looks that way " she replied , her voice slightly tired .

"Its because lieutenant...are always scattered all over Soul Society like busy little bees." A new voice came from the door as the three of them faced Matsumoto with an armband carved the chinese '10' as she looked to the side " lt'll probably take at least half a day for them all to gather , i could't reach our captain at all either. What a bother " she sighed , walking to a chair and sitting on it .

"Hmm...Who was the captain in Rangiku-san's squad again ? " renji enquired , eyes facing Iba with a confused face , " You know... that Hitsugaya kid."

"Ohhh, the so-called _boy_ _genius_ . " Renji recalled with a disgusted face . " Shes got it rough "

Just then Hinamori inquired to Renji , asking him if he has seen Captain Aizen , " N-No , I haven't " stammering Redhead answered as he faced his head towards the other direction . " He's been acting strange for a while now . He was werid the whole moring , too. But when i asked , he wouldn't tell me anything . I just don't know what to do... " Momo's eyes slowly formed little tears as she remembered about her beloved Aizen being werid the whole day , she had a worried face and Renji seem to notice it , he walked up to Hinamori and he consoled her 'Dammit' he thought , he recalled the time when Aizen-Taicho asked him about his point of view of if Momo should die , 'What the hell is going on with you ? Aizen-Taicho ? " Renji thought .

Back at the first division meeting place for captains a meeting has begun with Ichimaru Gin outside of it " You've come , Captain 3rd squad , Ichimaru Gin" the soutaicho said as the doors towards the two rows of captains open , all of them displaying seriousness in it " What's all this ? I suddenly get called in and come to find such a big ol' hoot'nanny...The captains who run Soul Society all gathered here just for lil' old me ? I guess not , I don't see the 13th captain , did something happen ?" " his on sick leave" the ninth squad captain answered to the Captain's question " Again ? I hope he gets well " Gin answered with fake sincerity , " Quit joking around ! You think that's the reason why you've been called here ? You bastard , i heared you went off on your own to play with some ryoka. Not to mention the fact that you failed to finished them off . 'The hell's wrong with you ? Someone with your skills wouldn't break a sweat over four or five ryoka. "

"Oh ? You did't know ? One of your squad members were there and she asked me to hold back or she will kill me ya know , so i decided to hold back , so it was not my fault " he said casually . " Which one of the members threatened you ? " Kenpachi asked as he was curious along with the other captains , no one thought that Gin would be threatened and whats more surprising is the fact that he actually followed the so called 'member' " Its the infamous Nekomaru ya know ? "...

**Let's reverted the time back from afternoon to the early morning...**

"Open the gatesssss ! Jidanboooo ! " The sun revealed a pair of yellow coloured ears , golden tail swishing around in the air as nekomaru sprinted with her 4 body parts on the ground , she dashed towards the gate without hesitation and Jidanbo managed to open the gates with his strong hands , "Thanksss! " she exclamed and ran to Rukongai , hoping for a good catch this time...


End file.
